Home is Wherever I'm With You
by mybestfouryears
Summary: Jesse and Beca have a once in a lifetime love. Marriage, children, life together-this is their forever. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Title from "Home" by Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros.
1. I've Never Loved One Like You

**I'VE NEVER LOVED ONE LIKE YOU**

* * *

_Buzz buzz buzz._

**"Will** you stop annoying me stupid ass alarm clock?" Beca mumbled to the rude object as the startling sounds awoke her from a wonderful dream. She had been fantasizing that her and her boyfriend of two years, Jesse, had gotten married in a romantic, intimate outdoor ceremony. Beca smiled to herself when she turned over and saw her new husband sleeping beside her and flashbacks from the previous night began running through her head. The wedding wasn't just a dream. It was real.

She smiled as she remembered getting ready with her Bella bridesmaids—Fat Amy, Chloe, and Aubrey.

* * *

_"Well the day has come," Aubrey said solemnly. "The world will know you have been Treble-boned. It's a sad day for the Bella oath."_

_"Geez, Aubrey, do you have to be such a downer?!" exclaimed Chloe. "Beca, don't listen to her. She's been talking my ear off about how excited she is you guys are getting married."_

_Beca smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was simple, with lace cap sleeves and a soft, flowy train. "Don't worry, Chlo," she said. "I actually don't think there's anything anyone could say that would get me down today. I can't wait to be Mrs. Jesse Swanson." Beca shivered as she said her new name out loud. It was true. She wasn't usually so openly sentimental, but she couldn't deny that she was absolutely thrilled to be marrying Jesse. She never thought she'd ever be getting married, much less being the first of her friends to marry at 21, but as crazy as it seemed, she was undeniably thrilled to publicly declare her forever love for the man who had so thoroughly changed her life._

_Fat Amy looked at her in shock. "Excuse me, where's the cynical Beca we know and love? Did Jesse give you some kind of Treble-lobotomy, flatbutt?" _

_Beca couldn't do anything but grin and wag her eyebrows. "He sure did. Now get dressed aca-bitches! We have a wedding to go to and I need my girls beside me."_

* * *

Beca's heart fluttered when she remembered Jesse surprising her by serenading her with Ben Folds "The Luckiest" as she walked down the aisle, tears streaming down his face as she came into view. She smiled as she replayed their first dance as a married couple, Jesse whispering in her ear how beautiful she was as she lay her head on his shoulder. She blushed when she remembered Jesse's gentle, loving adoration of her body as they made love in their hotel room after the reception.

Yes, this was really her life. It was her dream come true, but it was certainly real. She shivered as she felt Jesse begin to place soft kisses down her neck and she turned to him, smiling. Looking at his dorky grin she couldn't help but be in awe of how beautiful he was, even though it was first thing in the morning.

"Hello Mrs. Swanson," Jesse said with a grin.

Damn. She would never get tired of hearing that. She thanked him soundly for giving her the opportunity to use those words with a hard, passionate kiss.

"So did last night really happen?" Beca said. "Are we really married?"

"I'm afraid so. You're stuck with me forever." Jesse said with a kiss to her forehead.

Beca ran her hands over his smooth, well-defined chest and let her hands go down further south until Jesse was groaning and grinding into her hand.

"I think I can live with that," Beca said pulling him into her with a grin.


	2. You Are The Reoccuring Kind

**I'LL FOLLOW YOU THROUGH THE DARK**

* * *

**"**You have to put the small towels on the top rack and the bigger towels on the bottom rack," Beca pointed out to a bewildered Jesse.

"I'm just confused as to why we have to sort towels at all, Becs. In the end they're all just towels and we use all of them for the same reason: to shower. And by to shower I mean shower naked," Jesse said with mischievous grin.

"Well you better believe you won't get any sex from me if you don't sort the towels, nerd," Beca said as she left to get more boxes, kissing him on the head as she walked back outside to the car.

Beca couldn't help but smile as she retrieved the last box from their tiny, formerly loaded car. Two weeks after their wedding, they were finally moving into a place of their own on campus. Most people were shocked when Beca and Jesse got engaged during their junior year and married in the summer before their senior year, but for Beca and Jesse it seemed unnatural for them not to take then next step when they were so ready. When they got engaged, they decided to wait until directly after graduation to get married. When Jesse's beloved grandfather was diagnosed with terminal cancer, Beca knew they needed to move the wedding up even further. She knew how much his grandfather meant to him—he was the main person who encouraged Jesse's love of movies— and he was absolutely devastated by the diagnosis. When Beca suggested they go ahead and plan a small ceremony for their family and close friends, the sadness in Jesse's eyes disappeared for a few minutes as he reveled in the idea of being able to share a moment with his grandfather that he thought he might not get to. She knew she had done the right thing as a tear ran down his cheek and he kissed her softly, telling her he would marry her anywhere, any time.

She had to constantly pinch herself to remind herself this was her life and she really was this happy. The old Beca in her constantly tried to creep in and tell her that happiness this pure can't last for long; something is bound to go wrong. She knew her dad didn't really approve of her and Jesse marrying so young, but he definitely loved Jesse, so he was overlooking it to an extent right now. For her, all it took was one glance at her dorkily smiling husband and breathing in the fresh summer air to snap her back to reality and reminding her to stop making something so perfect into something cynical.

Later that evening, the couple lay huddled together on some blankets in front of their fireplace. The Georgia weather was unforgiving at night, and some nameless person—Jesse Michael Swanson—told the electricity company the wrong date of their move in. They could have stayed with any of their friends or Beca's dad, but neither one of them wanted to wait another day to live in a place that was not hers, not his, but _theirs_. As a result, they were living one night semi-pioneer style, with only candles and the one flashlight they scrounged up out of their unpacked boxes for light.

Beca huddled into Jesse's body and shivered. "I'm never forgiving you for this, weirdo," she said with chattering teeth.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "I'm willing to solve this problem by both of us getting naked and using body heat as our primary source of warmth," he said with smug laugh as Beca punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, that's all we need-for my dad to walk in on us nude again when he comes over to help us move furniture tomorrow," Beca said with her face turning red at the memory.

Jesse laughed awkwardly, still slightly embarrassed about the time sophomore year that Dr. Mitchell walked in on Beca and Jesse when they were getting it on.

* * *

_It was the first day of classes, and they were in Beca's dorm room that she shared with Fat Amy. Beca, of course, had already skipped her first class, claiming it was syllabus day and nobody ever learned anything on syllabus day anyway. Jesse would usually encourage Beca to attend her classes, but that morning he woke up hard as a rock, being that it was the first time in two months that he had gotten to sleep next to his girl. Since he didn't have class until late afternoon, Jesse grabbed Beca and began kissing his way over her body, grinding in to her to let her know how much he wanted her._

_The foreplay was intense, and Beca started deep-throating his penis as Jesse tangled his hands in her hair. Jesse was literally unaware if he was even still alive, he was so lost in Beca and the sensations that she was making him feel. Beca was concentrating so hard on pleasing the love of her life and was getting so riled up at the guttural sounds of ecstasy he was making that neither of them heard the door open quietly. Dr. Mitchell wanted to sneak in and give Beca a little scare—she deserved it after skipping her first class of the year. It took about five seconds for him to overcome his speechless state of seeing his daughter throat-deep in Jesse's penis to begin screaming in horror. Beca and Jesse flew off of each other before both of them realized that in their state of nudity, this only made the situation worse. Jesse grabbed Beca and held her to him to hide both of them as Beca began screaming at her father to get out._

_Dr. Mitchell ran out of the room, screaming at them to get dressed._

_Beca turned to Jesse in horror as she grabbed her clothes. "Oh. My. Word. Jesse, you need to hide—my father is going to kill you!"_

_Jesse's face turned pale and he scrambled to put on his boxers and his jeans. "I need to go out there and apologize. But how can I face him?! He's going to punch me in the face." Jesse mentally warred with himself as he came to the realization— "Fuck, Beca he's going to hate me forever!" He stood up and put his hands in his face in defeat._

_Beca was still in shock. "Jess, you aren't going anywhere near my father looking like that," as she pointed to his still rock-hard erection that was visible through his jeans._

_Jesse startled, lost in what may be his last thoughts as Dr. Mitchell was surely going to murder him and looked down at his dick accusingly. "Stupid ass thing is what got us into this situation in the first place." He started trying to adjust the tent in his pants with shaking hands before Beca walked over and steadied them. She looked him in the eyes and took over, quickly fixing his penis so that it showed none of his previous attraction to his girlfriend. _

_Beca gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took his hand. "Are you ready to get laid-in to?" she said with a nervous laugh. Jesse grabbed her hand and realized both of them were shaking. They were fearful of the embarrassing shitstorm they were about to face, but they walked out gripping each others hands and took a deep breath as they did what would be a common theme in their lives-faced the uncomfortable situation together._

* * *

Dr. Mitchell had not only seen it, but _watched_ it. It was literally the most humiliating experience of both of their lives. It took a good three months before Jesse could even look at the man, knowing that Dr. Mitchell knew Jesse was boning the shit out of his daughter.

Jesse shuddered at the memory and agreed with Beca, "You've made a good point, but we still have to christen this place sometime," he said with his eyebrows wagging.

Beca leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled away, she could feel his warm breath on her neck, and suddenly she didn't feel so cold any more. She groaned as she started to peel off her five layers of clothes. "Alright nerd, you've convinced me," she said with a grin. "Let me feel your heat."

Jesse laughed and gave her a look so full of love that it took her breath away. "I love it when you get cheesy with me. Basically, I just love everything about you, Beca Swanson," he said pulling off his shirt and leaning towards her to peel off the rest of his clothes.

Beca leaned over him, half-naked. "I love you, too Jesse Swanson. More than you'll ever know," Beca said softly, crawling over her husband and assisting him in pulling off his pants.

His eyes glazed over as she took off her bra. "Now shut up and kiss me before I rethink this decision and start using blankets for warmth instead of you." This is one order Jesse had no issues obeying, as he grabbed her and kept her warm all throughout the night.

* * *

Married life just _worked_ for Beca and Jesse. Jesse was always there to soothe Beca when she started panicking over life and Beca was always there to calm Jesse down when he got over-stimulated by a movie or carried away by some grand scheme. The irony was not lost on Beca that she, out of all of her friends, was the first one to get married and the most settled and she hadn't even graduated from college yet. Beca certainly never saw her life turning out this way—she was one of "those girls" that she always hated, relying on a man for happiness. But at twenty-one, that was certainly how her life ended up, because Jesse was definitely her happiness. She couldn't imagine living without him.

Yes, he could be ridiculously annoying to live with. He was sloppy and messy and always left puddles of water on the bathroom floor from his showers and piles of DVDs on their living room floor from their movications. But he was her heart, and she had never been happier than when she got to wake up next to his adorable face before starting her day.

Besides being Mr. and Mrs. Swanson, nothing else had really changed for the couple. They still went to class every day, and both were still interning at the record station several days a week. Jesse had also picked up a second job as a glorified copy-maker and coffee-getter at the local production company near their school. They were both still captains of their respective acapella groups and were as fiercely competitive as ever. This was their last year for each of them to win, and they both wanted it badly.

"Okay, I'm calling it," Beca said, catching her breath at Bella's practice on a Friday. "Nice work today, everyone. We'll work on that choreography for the last part first thing at Sunday's practice." Beca grabbed a bottle of water as Fat Amy strolled over to her.

"So, Flatbutt, you think Bumper and I could hitch a ride from you and loverboy tonight to Chloe's engagement thingie?" Amy said, collapsing onto the auditorium chair.

Beca started to get her stuff together, sighing. "I'll be delighted to take _you_. If you insist on taking that boy with you, then I suppose he can ride on top of the car or something."

Amy rolled her eyes, a move she had perfected from Beca over the years. "Come on, Becs, he's not that bad. Actually, he's pretty great in the sack, why do you think I keep him around?"

Beca shuddered. "I could have lived my whole life without ever hearing about Bumper in bed. Anyways, just meet us at our house at six. Make sure you're there right at six, you know how Jesse is about being on time."

Fat Amy saluted. "Yes, ma'am. See you and prettyboy then."

* * *

Beca made it through the car ride with Bumper and Jesse singing Justin Bieber the whole way. (Beca couldn't lie—she had a secret soft spot for the Biebs. He was adorable, okay? Sue her for having a guilty pleasure. A very guilty pleasure.) When they reached the restaurant, Chloe was overjoyed to see all of the Bella's and Treble's in a mini-reunion. Aubrey was there with Unicycle, who she had suspiciously started dating approximately six hours after their ICCA win, Stacie was there with Donald, and Chloe was getting married to Hat, who harbored a crush for her all throughout Barden and finally acted on it after graduation. It was funny how so many of the Bella's and Treble's had paired off with each other, but Beca couldn't be more thrilled to see all of these people she had grown to love so happy together.

As she sipped her champagne and laughed with Aubrey while retelling a story about walking in on Fat Amy and Bumper (yes, Aubrey LAUGHED now, and yes, walking in on them was in her top five worst life moments), Beca couldn't help the overwhelming feelings of contentment that came upon her. She couldn't help having so many reflective moments in her life, because she never thought a single thing in her life would be possible and that she could be so _happy_. She had the most wonderful friends, a job she loved, and best of all, a husband who looked impossibly handsome in his suit and tie.

Beca turned her head to stare at her husband from across the room. She saw him smile at something Benji said as he took another sip of his drink. _Damn_. He was fucking gorgeous. She couldn't believe that she got to see him naked. Daily. She couldn't help looking at him with a sense of pride, knowing that she was the only person in the world (well, unless something Chloe-ish happened where boundaries were thrown out the window) who was lucky enough to get to see every single part of him. She knew his body and his heart intimately, and she knew she was beyond blessed. She couldn't help but undress him with her eyes, knowing all of the wonderful things that awaited her under that suit.

Jesse's eyes caught hers, and he grinned at her mouthing "I love you" from across the room. She smiled and abandoned her conversation, walking over to embrace him in a hug.

"You look so hot in that suit, babe," Beca murmured in his ear as he pulled her to him with one arm.

He kissed the top of her head. "I be on my suit and tie, let me show you a few things," he crooned in her ear.

Beca smacked his arm. "You are so _weird," _she groaned.

"You love it," he said with a mischievous smile. "You are looking particularly gorgeous yourself, Mrs. Swanson." He turned and gave her body an approving glance before stopping to meet her in the eyes. "Wow, I still can't believe I get to call you mine. Everything about you is perfect."

She thanked him for his words with a deep kiss. She considered taking his fine ass into the bathroom for some further… _appreciation_ before she remembered why they were here. Chloe. Hat.

She sighed before looking up at him with a grin. She knew when he grinned back at her, he was thinking the same thing she was. Going home would be _fun_ tonight.

* * *

**Song Credit: "Suit and Tie" by Justin Timberlake**


	3. Nothing New is Sweeter Than With You

**LIKE IT'S ONLY YOU AND ME  
**

* * *

Nearly six months into their marriage, everything changed for the couple.

"Beca, you need to get up if you're going to make it to your chemistry study group on time!" Jesse yelled from the kitchen as he grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. He heard Beca shuffling through the hallway as he opened the cereal box.

"I'm two days late." Beca announced tersely to Jesse as she walked into the kitchen, arms crossed stubbornly.

Jesse stopped pouring cereal into his bowl and looked at Beca, his heart stopping momentarily.

"Oooo-kay," he said slowly, knowing he needed to be careful about how he moved forward. "Why do you think that is?"

"Why do I think that is?!" Beca asked incredulously. "WHY DO I THINK THAT IS?! I'll tell you why it is—because you can't keep your damn dick in your pants long enough not to have sex with me when we aren't protected. Remember that time a few weeks ago in the shower at your parents' house? We couldn't find a condom and you said you'd just pull out."

"I did pull out!" Jesse said with a shake of his head. "Or maybe I started to…"

"SEE?! You have no idea! And now I might be 21 years old and pregnant. Great. This is just what I needed. And don't you dare say anything about aca-children being inevitable," Beca said as she threw her hands up in the air. She couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes as Jesse walked over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Beca calm down, you've been late before and it never leads to anything. It was one time without protection." Jesse's tone softened as he gently brushed Beca's hair behind her ear. She wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing in his comforting scent. "We're probably fine, but maybe you should go get one of those home test things just to be sure."

Beca pulled away to glare at Jesse. "No. YOU can go to the store and buy a pregnancy test for me to take. You're the one that got us into this mess in the first place. You can handle the dirty work," she grumbled.

Jesse threw up his arms in surrender. "Is this going to be like the time you made me buy you tampons? Because I'm incredibly confident in my masculinity but that was pretty awkward." Beca started to respond, looking like she was about to punch her husband in the face. "Okay, okay, I think we've established that you and little Jesse are not friends right now," he said with a gleam in his eye. "My evil penis and I will take ourselves to the drug store and get weird looks from everyone as we saunter down the girl isle. It's a good thing I love you and would do anything for you."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Can you please stop talking to your junk like it's a human? It's pretty weird, even for a weirdo like you. "

"Don't listen to her, little Jesse, you know she loves you." Jesse said with a laugh.

Beca grabbed Jesse by the arm and swung him into an angry hug before letting go and pacing around the room hysterically. "How can you be so calm about this, Jesse? I'm freaking out! I can't be a mom, I'm only 21 and I have never held a baby in my life! We're never going to allowed to be in the Bellas and Trebles—and my parents are going to flip their shit, my dad will probably actually kill you this time—and we will probably lose our jobs at the station and I will definitely lose my body-"

"Whoa, Beca, stop right there. You're getting way ahead of yourself." He rubbed her shoulders soothingly as she leaned towards him to relax on his chest. We don't even know that you're pregnant." At the mention of the word 'pregnant,' Jesse felt Beca begin to hyperventilate again. "Beca, seriously. You need to calm down." Jesse glanced at his watch. "You also need to go if you're going to make it to your study group on time."

Beca looked up from Jesse's chest. "Okay, boss," she said sarcastically. "But there's no way I can concentrate—"

"Listen, I'll run to the store and when you get back this afternoon we will take the tests together, okay?" Jesse kissed her forehead softly. "No matter what they say, we will face it together. We will be fine no matter what. I love you so much, Becs."

Beca turned her head up and kissed him forcefully. When she finally pulled away, she was breathless, and she momentarily forgot what she was so upset about. When she remembered, her stomach sank, but Jesse was right. She needed to go to her study group to keep her grades up and stay in the Bellas. Beca sighed as she grabbed her car keys. "By the way, nerd, I'll need a pack of M&Ms, a pack of Skittles, some Reese Cups, and some juice pouches for moral support when I take the test," she yelled with a half-smile as she hurried out the door.

Jesse grinned at her response, but inwardly, his heart was racing. There was no telling what this day could mean for them.

* * *

A few months later, both Swanson's continued to struggle to keep it together.

"JESSE!" Beca yelled from their shared walk-in closet. "I need you!"

Jesse swung open the door of the bathroom, abandoning his toothbrush as he hurried over to Beca. "What's wrong, Becs? Are you okay?!"

"To answer your question, NO, I am NOT okay!" Beca wailed. "I have nothing to wear!" She pointed down to the pants that she was futilely trying to button. "These stupid jeans must have shrunk or something!"

Jesse sighed as he started to pull the jeans down over her hips. Getting ready for class these days was a battle for both of them. "Beca, you're almost four months pregnant. Maybe we should go shopping tonight and buy some maternity clothes. Just in case you decide you want them," he said quickly, grabbing a pair of his sweatpants for her to put on instead.

Beca started to get teary-eyed. "B-but I don't want to be fat, Jess!" she said slightly hysterically. "I just want to wear my normal clothes and do my normal things and get this damn aca-baby out of me!"

Jesse mentally took a deep breath. It had been a long three months since they found out they were, in fact, expecting a baby. He knew that deep down Beca was excited about it, but unfortunately, her fears overtook her excitement by a wide margin. Beca had never been one to handle major life moments very well, and the idea of such an unexpected turn in her well-planned road of LA and music producing…let's just say life was very difficult for the both of them at the moment.

Beca had even canceled their ultrasound appointment they had scheduled for yesterday—which would be their first time seeing their baby—because she said she had a Bella's practice that she couldn't miss. Jesse tried not to be angry at her for it, but he was so excited and wanted to scream out the news to everyone—he was going to be a daddy! Not only that, but his kid's mom was Beca, the most amazing woman in the world. He couldn't though, because Beca didn't want to tell anyone until after the ultrasound and they knew for sure everything was okay.

Jesse thought that she would be more comfortable with the idea as time went by, but here they were, three months later, and her opinion on their baby had changed very little since that first night that had changed their lives forever.

* * *

_Beca stared at the pregnancy test in horror. That little pink plus sign had just ruined everything she knew about her life. She was now stuck with a baby in her body for the next nine months and with a kid in her life for the next 18 years. Beca didn't know how to be a mom— she barely even had a mom growing up. _

_Jesse looked at her and smiled shakily. This was definitely unexpected and certainly sooner than either of them planned on having kids, but he couldn't say he was unhappy about it. In fact, the idea that he and Beca made a human life that would be a tiny version of them was actually pretty much the most incredible thing in the world to him. He looked down at Beca's now flat stomach in awe. Looking up at Beca's face, his overwhelming joy came to an abrupt halt. He saw the terror in her eyes and it broke his heart. He reached out for her and held her close to him, and she immediately started to sob. _

_"I-I-I j-just don't know h-how to be a m-m-mom!" she sobbed. Jesse kissed her temple soothingly. He knew her, and he knew unhappiness came from fear and not from the news itself. _

_"Beca, you are going to be an incredible mom. You're going to love our baby so much and every day that kid will think how lucky they are to have such an aca-awesome person as their mom," Jesse said softly. _

_Beca cracked a small smile. "I guess our aca-children really were inevitable, huh?" _

_"Of course they were. I already predicted everything else I said that night to be true. Yes, I am that awesome that I can predict the future."_

_Beca rolled her eyes at her husband. "I sincerely hope our baby doesn't inherit your ego." She softened a bit. "I'm so scared, Jess. I don't want to fuck this up. Any baby that has your genes in it is gonna be perfect, and I don't wanna ruin its chances at perfection."_

_ Jesse smirked at his wife. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I impregnated you with a quickie. Those probably aren't my best swimmers, so who knows what we'll get." Beca groaned and punched him in the arm before he grabbed her hand and looked down at her lovingly. "Any baby of mine will only be perfect if it has you as the other half of its DNA, you know that right? You complete me, and you complete our baby." Beca pulled him into a sweet, lingering kiss. _

_When air became a necessity, Jesse stopped and spoke into her mouth. "As long as they don't pop out with an ear spike, I think we'll be okay. Because that would just be weird."_

_Beca rolled her eyes at him and shoved him away. "So I guess we're really gonna do this? We're having a little Swanson nerd baby?"_

_Jesse pulled her to him and kissed her with grin. "Didn't we go over this already? It's inevitable."_

* * *

Jesse pressed a tender kiss to Beca's forehead and put his hands on her waist. Beca—even in her clothing crisis—couldn't help but love this gorgeous-hearted man who gave her sweet kisses and loved her unconditionally, even when she was being irrational and a pain in the ass.

"Babe, you are the most beautiful person in the entire world. The fact that you have my baby growing inside you…let's just say I couldn't even begin to describe how gorgeous that makes you to me," Jesse said as he stroked her barely there bump with his thumbs. "Seriously, let's do some shopping tonight," he said, grabbing a shirt for her to wear. "We could even make a date out of it, go see a movie afterwards."

Beca groaned. "Of course you would find a way to work a movie into this. I hope our baby doesn't come out tainted with your little movie obsession genes," she grumbled, putting the shirt on. "I don't think I could take another Swanson nerd begging me to sit through movies all the time."

Jesse grinned. He loved those rare moments when she imagined their future with their child. Maybe they were getting somewhere after all. "That's a done deal, Becs," he said. "It's the most important gene I've got—I have no choice but to pass on my awesomeness to our baby."

* * *

A week later, Jesse and Beca were sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for their ultrasound appointment. Jesse had all but forced Beca to come, and now that they were here, they were both jittery with nerves. No sooner than the doctor called them back to their room and Beca had put on the requisite paper gown did Beca try to bolt. Jesse grabbed her arm and stopped her as she reached for the door frantically saying something about a paper that was due tomorrow.

"Whoa, whoa, Beca, STOP!" he snapped as he jumped up and ran to block the door. He was trying to keep the anger and frustration out of his voice, but he couldn't help it. He was beginning to feel hurt that she was so unexcited about their baby. He knew she was struggling with the idea of them being parents and all, but he was too, and she wouldn't even talk to him about it. When it came to their baby, her walls were back up. It saddened him to think that she could do that over something they created as a result of their love.

Jesse stood with his arms against the door. "You aren't going anywhere and certainly not with your ass hanging out in a paper gown." He grabbed her arm under her protests and led her back to the table, pointing at her slightly swollen stomach. "That's my baby in there too, you know. You are going to sit on this seat and let this doctor check you out. I'll be damned if you are gonna avoid this appointment any longer. I'm putting my foot down." He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the onslaught of anger as Beca glared at him. He never told her what to do, but he drew the line when it came to their baby. Instead of the screaming he was expecting, he saw something shift Beca's eyes, and she promptly burst into tears, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her.

Jesse immediately melted. He hated seeing her cry. "Shhh, baby, it's okay," he said, rubbing her head comfortingly. He felt awful for flipping his shit on her when she was obviously vulnerable...and hormonal. "I'm sorry I got upset. It's just—,"

"No, Jess, I'm sorry," she said through tears. "I've just been so scared that something is wrong with the baby and I just haven't wanted to face any of this." She started to calm down and wiped her face with the back of her hands. "I'm so happy that I have a little part of you—no _us_—inside of me all the time. I just…I just thought whenever we'd have a baby I'd have time to prepare myself for being a parent. I mean a tiny human depends on ME for their life?! That's absurd. I just don't know how to do this." She looked up at him, fearful of what he might say.

He looked down at her with so much love and tenderness that Beca almost began crying again right there. "Becs—," he started to say when he heard a knock on the door, cutting off their conversation.

An older man entered the room cheerfully. "Hello there, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson! I'm Dr. Covington. I'll be taking care of you guys until your little one comes into the world," he said, holding out his hand for Jesse to shake. He got right down to business, reminding Beca of all of the things she should be doing with her diet and vitamin intake. He grilled both of them on their health history for a good thirty minutes before he laid his paperwork down and took out the ultrasound machine.

"Let's see this baby, shall we?" said the doctor.

He allowed Beca to rub the cool jelly on her stomach herself before he turned on the machine. Jesse was already tightly holding Beca's right hand as she shut her eyes with fear.

She heard it before she saw it. It was in that moment her entire world changed. Beca never thought she'd be one of those people who instantly fell in love with their baby after they heard it for the first time, but she couldn't stop the rush of emotion and overwhelming love that encompassed her entire body as she heard the sound of their baby's heartbeat beating in perfect rhythm, reminding her of the music that she loved so dearly.

Beca opened her eyes and the image she saw on the screen only furthered those feelings, and she felt love for this baby all the way down to her toes. It was such a different kind of love than she had for Jesse, but it was equally unconditional. Silent tears began to work their way down her cheeks until she felt a smooth, familiar hand brush them off her face. She looked up at her husband, who was looking at her with tear-filled, tender eyes and such admiration that she couldn't help but cry all over again.

For once in his life, Jesse was rendered speechless. A reverent "wow" was all he could get out as he gently squeezed his wife's hand. He couldn't decide where to look—at the baby that he had helped create or at his wife, who made it all possible in the first place. Jesse was overwhelmed with love and couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"So does everything look…okay with the baby, Dr. Covington?" Beca asked with hesitance and more than a little terror welling up inside of her as she waited for his response.

Dr. Covington smiled at the couple. "The baby is perfect. You two did just fine." Beca let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and immediately felt a world of relief at the news. Jesse, who had never doubted they could make anything but a perfect baby, felt his own sense of relief at what that news would mean to Beca.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby, Mr. and Mrs. Swanson?" Dr. Covington asked.

Beca and Jesse looked at each other and simultaneously nodded their heads.

"Well, it looks like you've got yourselves a little boy. Congratulations."

The tears immediately started again for both of them and Jesse pulled Beca into a tight hug. "We're having a son. A mini-Jesse," Beca choked out the words through her emotion. "I hope he's just like his daddy."

Jesse just squeezed her tighter and whispered how much he loved her in response. A son. He didn't know how it would be possible to feel any happier than he did in that moment.


	4. Don't Look Back in Anger

**I SCREAM IT TO THE NOTHINGNESS**

* * *

A couple of months later, the impending baby is on their minds all the time.

After the ultrasound, things changed for Beca, and as a result, changed for Jesse. Beca couldn't stop staring at the sonogram picture and immediately wanted to tell their parents and friends. Jesse was a little shocked by her sudden 180, (because hey, if that's all it took to get her happy, he would have dragged her to the doctor two months earlier and saved himself a lot of headaches) but he didn't dare question it. His mom had cried (of course) when they told his parents the news and his dad slapped him on the back with a huge grin, saying something mortifying about "the Swanson way." They were nothing but thrilled to have their first grandchild, despite the fact that Beca and Jesse were so young. Beca's mom too seemed happy for them when they told her over the phone, but was really more interested in talking about her new boyfriend. Beca didn't expect anything less from her mother. It was Beca's dad, Dr. Mitchell, on the other hand, who had a reaction that neither of them were really prepared for.

* * *

_"Pregnant, Beca?! Really?!" Dr. Mitchell shouted, throwing his fork down onto his plate. Beca and Jesse had agreed to come to her dad's house for dinner tonight, thinking it would be the perfect opportunity to tell him and Sheila about the baby. However, neither of them had planned for a reaction this strong. Beca knew her dad wouldn't be thrilled, but she didn't think he'd be…_angry_._

_"Look dad, it's not like we were planning it or anything—," Beca started._

_"Of course you weren't planning it!" Dr. Mitchell shouted, banging on the table as he abruptly stood up, throwing his chair backwards. "You never plan anything, Beca. You never think ahead about the consequences of your actions. What about school? What about your future? You can kiss that precious music career that you want so badly away now. You'll never be able to live the life you really wanted with a child weighing you down."_

_"Now wait a minute, Dr. Mitchell—," Jesse began angrily. Nobody was allowed to talk to his girl like that._

_Beca held up a hand to stop him. "No, Jess, it's fine. Clearly, my father speaks from experience. It's nice to know that you felt I slowed down your career. Explains why you weren't ever there for me." _

_"Beca, that is not what I meant—," _

_Beca cut her father off angrily. "It doesn't matter what you meant, Dad, you said it. For your information, we are MARRIED. That means committed to each other forever." Beca snorted bitterly. "Actually, that's clearly not what it means in your world, but to us it does. Jesse and I are beyond happy to be pregnant. It doesn't change anything about our career plans, but both of us are more than willing to make sacrifices for our child if we need to, something you were obviously never willing to do."_

_Jesse grabbed Beca's hand and wordlessly pulled her up from the table and started walking her to the door. He knew Dr. Mitchell was her father and he should respect that, but Jesse couldn't stand to let her get hurt for another second. No sooner had he shut the car door did Beca burst into tears. She covered her face with her hands as he turned the car on and started to back out of the driveway when Beca grabbed his arm. "Jess…I'm gonna throw up!" she said frantically, flinging the door open and vomiting repeatedly in her father's driveway. Beca had been lucky and thus far hadn't had any morning sickness, but apparently that was coming to an abrupt end. As Jesse pulled back her hair and kissed her head gently, over and over, whispering words of comfort in her ear, he vowed to himself that he would never be the kind of father who treated his child as coldly as Beca's dad did with her._

* * *

The Trebles and Bellas were undoubtedly shocked by their announcement, but overall tried really hard to be supportive. It was difficult for them to relate to the couple, because none of them were at that stage in their lives or desired to be. Beca would be too pregnant to compete in the ICCA's this year, which devastated her, but she swore that she would be there supporting the girls until she couldn't any longer. Not so secretly, they were all thrilled it wasn't them having to give up their last few wild days of college for a grown-up life of parenting. Fat Amy said no less than three times a day that she was disappointed that Beca didn't properly utilize her condom lesson that she forced Beca to sit through sophomore year and let herself get knocked up. Beca just rolled her eyes at all of that, because she had never been a big partier in the first place, and she had to admit she wasn't thrilled either when she first found out she was pregnant. But now that she's gotten to know this tiny human who lives inside of her and is with her all the time, she can't imagine going back to those regret-filled feelings. She can't imagine not appreciating the most powerful thing that she and Jesse can make out of their love.

* * *

On the night that the Bella's win regionals, Beca started to understand the freedom she's was giving up. She was huge now (well to her anyway; Jesse assures her that she's just "glowing,") and the girls had insisted she come to the after party with them even though she couldn't really partake in the celebration. She found herself at the Bella's house alternating between awkwardly sitting on the couch with swollen ankles and listening to Stacie drunkenly attempt to seduce frat boys or having to wait in line at the bathroom for someone to stop throwing up long enough for her to pee. She was sure people were judging her for walking around at a party pregnant. Even though she loved this baby to her very core, she still found it pretty weird to be walking around with this huge "I had unprotected sex!" symbol attached to her stomach all the time. She began to wish she could, in fact, have alcohol because she never realized how much she needed to be drunk to get through these kinds of nights. As she washed her hands in the bathroom, she rubbed her swollen stomach with a smile.

"Don't worry little guy, mommy will protect you from all these crazies," Beca said quietly. Yep, she had become one of those people who talked to her stomach. She knew Jesse would do it, because he was a huge nerd and tended to nerd everything up that he did, but she never thought she would do it. When she first started really showing, Jesse got really excited at how real it was becoming. He insisted on lifting up her shirt every evening and kissing her belly and telling the baby about their day. She thought he was an idiot, but she allowed it because he was just so damn adorable when he got excited about something. Beca herself didn't start talking to the baby until after the first time Jesse decided to sing to her stomach. The baby went crazy, kicking her and swimming around in her stomach, and the look on Jesse's face as he connected with their baby…well it wasn't something she would be forgetting any time soon. She hadn't been able to help herself after that, because she knew that their son knew somehow who his parents were.

It was amazing to her how her life had just turned into one big cliché of everything she swore she would never do. She shook her head at the thought. Damn Jesse and his damn aca-baby. She knew she could attribute her newfound marshmallow heart to both of her boys. She opened the door and braced herself for the rest of the party. Walking back into the living room, she smiled when she saw that Jesse and the rest of the Trebles had finally made their way to the party. But her smile immediately fell when she saw who her husband was sitting next to on the Bella's couch.

Angi. With an I. What a moronic name. What a moronic girl. Angi was Jesse's high school girlfriend who had been accepted into Yale and had promptly dumped Jesse a month before graduation. When she flunked out freshman year, she decided to go to Barden in an attempt to win him back. He of course was no longer interested in the girl romantically, but he was friendly to everyone and was always cordial to her. Beca, on the other hand, would never forgive anyone who hurt Jesse and still got annoyed every time she saw her stupid blonde face around campus.

Four years later, Angi clearly still hadn't moved on completely as Beca saw her slyly put her hand on Jesse's leg as they both laughed at something she said. When Angi didn't remove her hand and Jesse began to squirm uncomfortably, Beca narrowed her eyes as she started to walk over to them. She'd show that bitch.

Beca began her angry march to the couch but stopped short when she felt the baby jab her from inside of her. She grabbed her stomach, looking up at the girl's flowing blonde hair and perfect body. What was Beca thinking?! She wasn't going to show up anyone. She was almost six months pregnant. All she had was a huge ass, swollen feet, and boobs that barely fit into her bra. She was gross, and Angi was one of those perfect looking girls that Beca had always imagined Jesse would be attracted to. He probably wanted to flirt with Angi since Beca herself was so disgustingly pregnant at the moment. Angi would laugh in her face.

Beca turned on her heels towards the door, feeling the tears come to her eyes. As she started walking outside to her car, she couldn't help but wonder if they were really sacrificing too much. They were both only twenty-one, and while they were responsible, they also liked to let loose and have fun once in a while. There would be no more of that after the baby came. What if Jesse resented her or worse—their son—for not being able to go hang out with their friends whenever they wanted to like they usually did? What if he stopped being attracted to her because of her changing body? Even though they were married and she knew Jesse was committed to her forever, Beca couldn't help but have these kinds of thoughts creep into her head frequently when unexpected things happened, and this baby was certainly unexpected. Beca shoved those thoughts down angrily in her head as she opened her car door and started to get in. No. Their baby was worth it. Deep down, she knew Jesse felt the same way.

"Becaw!" Jesse called as he jogged over to her, wobbling slightly on his feet from the alcohol he had inevitably consumed with the Trebles before the party. He grabbed for her from behind and pulled his back to her chest. "I thought I heard someone said they saw you leaving the party, but I wasn't sure cuz it got a liiiitle blurry in there. Baby, why would you go out at night like this without me? It's too late for you to be walking around by yourself. You'll turn into a pumpkin at midnight!"

Beca turned and looked at him, all of the sudden furious with him and his semi-drunken state. She also really didn't appreciate the pumpkin analogy given that her current body frame may actually support that statement. "Well maybe if you hadn't been taking shots with the guys and letting your ex-girlfriend feel you up you would have noticed that I was there."

"Beca, what are you talking about? You know I would never do that. Well, the shots thing, yeah, but Angi, gross. She started to get a little fresh with yours truly until I made a point to tell her I was married and my wife was pregnant. You can imagine she hurried off pretty quickly after that," Jesse said, chuckling.

Beca glared at him angrily. "So you used me and our son to repel women away from you?! That's just great, Jesse. Glad to know that you realize how undesirable your life is to everyone else. I'm sorry that I'm so gross that you use me to scare people off," Beca yelled, attempting to slam the car door shut until Jesse stopped it with his foot.

"Wait, what?! Babe, that's insane! You know I didn't mean it that way—," Jesse said hurriedly.

Beca held up her hand to stop him. "Whatever, Jess, I'm going home. I'm tired and my whole body is aching from carrying _your_ baby in me all day. I hope you have a fantastic time partying with your friends while I sit at home uncomfortable as hell. Just remember it was _you_ that asked me to marry you, and _you_ that put this baby in my stomach, so it's not my fault you can't go do whatever or whomever you want; it's yours," she said bitterly. Beca glared at him and kicked his foot away from the door, jerking it shut. He attempted to protest before remembering who his wife was and realizing it wasn't worth it—she was going to do what she wanted. He watched her drive away before running back to the Bella's house. He couldn't think clearly enough to rationalize with her because of the alcohol, but at the same time he had lost his buzz.

He walked into the living room with the intention to tell the rest of the Treble's he was done for the night; he needed to be with his wife and fix whatever was going on with her. But as he entered the room, he was instantly greeted with cheers and a shot was forced into his hand from one of the other Trebles. "To our fearless captain! Second place never felt so good," Benji said, raising his shot glass in a toast of sorts. Well surely Jesse couldn't leave during that, he told himself. He'd stay for one more beer and then he absolutely had to find a ride home to Beca.

* * *

Three hours later, Beca was sprawled out on their couch, wearing one of Jesse's oversized t-shirts as a nightgown and watching late-night infomercials. She had expected Jesse to come home after her and try to make things between them better like he usually did, but it was almost 2am and he was nowhere to be found. A tear rolled down her cheek and her earlier insecurities continued to rush back to her. She shook her head at her ridiculousness when she heard her phone go off. She picked it up and smiled when she saw the text was from Jesse.

_bevccaw! im comibg hoem in yelloow taxi cab w my friend benjji. U r hottt! i luv u!_

Goodness gracious. Really?! Her smile turned into anger when she read the barely perceptible drunken message. She knew when Jesse started using exclamation points and text acronyms it meant he was really feeling the alcohol. He was usually such a text- grammar Nazi. Beca didn't usually care if Jesse drank—she wanted him to be able to have fun even if he was a dad—but instead of coming home and worrying about her when she was feeling vulnerable he had gotten shitfaced with his stupid Treble groupies? Whatever. She'd wait up to make sure he wasn't going to puke all over her living room, but his ass was sleeping on the couch tonight.

Five minutes later, the front door flew open and smacked the wall behind it.

"BECAWWW!" Jesse slurred loudly. "Where you be at, woman? I can't find you! I hope you're not lost in the house! BECA?"

Beca stood up from the couch, glaring at Jesse. "Hey, Benji, I found her!" Jesse shouted excitedly as Benji walked into the house, giving Beca an apologetic glance as he shut the door quietly.

"Yeah, man I see her," Benji said. "Glad you found her, now you can go to bed."

"No thanks, Benny, I'm not tired!" Jesse walked over to Beca and placed his hand on her stomach. "Hey Benji, that's my baby in there!" He pointed to Beca's stomach excitedly. "I put him in there! Isn't that awesome? Beca thought we were just taking a shower, but nope, we were making a baby! I just snuck into the shower and—"

Beca turned red and put her hand over his mouth and shoved him onto the couch. Jesse laughed as he grabbed a pillow and got comfortable. "Okay, loser, I don't think he needs a play-by-play on how babies are made," Beca said, annoyed with how ridiculous he was. She walked over to their kitchen to get him a glass of water and some aspirin. "I'm going to bed; take this and sleep here and don't even think about trying to come sleep with me."

"Umm, Beca, I don't think that's gonna be a problem," said Benji with an uneasy smile, pointing to Jesse. "He's already listening to your directions."

Sure enough, Jesse was sleeping soundly, drooling all over their living room pillow. Beca shook her head, and looked over at Benji, with a half-hearted smile. "Thanks for bringing this disaster home, Benj," Beca said. "You're welcome to stay in the guest room if you want."

Benji brushed her off with a wave. "You know Jess has done the same thing for me many times before. I'm gonna head home but thanks for the offer, Becs. Good luck with him in the morning." He snickered, walking towards the door. Before he opened it, he stopped and turned to Beca.

"You know, he talked about you and the baby all night. He kept wandering around to the rooms in the house, trying to find both of you. He said over and over that he couldn't celebrate without you. I had to convince him that he couldn't run 15 miles home to see you." Benji looked at her and shrugged, chuckling to himself. "Night, Beca."

Beca waved to Benji, sighed to herself as she thought about what he said. She really did love her drooling, snoring nerd husband. She walked over to the couch and threw a blanket on Jesse, gently kissing his forehead and whispering goodnight. Beca knew that Jesse loved her, and she knew that a lot of her anger tonight was her own insecurities and hormones making her irrational and not so much anything that Jesse did. She blamed it on being pregnant—having a movie nerd's baby in her all the time really fucked up her sense of sanity. As she lay down in her bed, the baby kicked wildly, almost as if questioning where the usual hand of his daddy was.

Beca patted her stomach lightly. "I miss daddy too, buddy, but we have to hold strong and teach him a lesson. Now go to sleep, baby boy," she said softly, pulling the pillows towards her tightly to replace the familiar body heat that usually came from her husband.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews :) I'm so appreciative. I have no clue how to do any of this. I tried to fix the timeline, so I'm sorry if it's still wrong.  
**


	5. I Think I Love You Better Now

**IN THE STREETS WE'RE RUNNING FREE**

* * *

The next morning, Jesse woke up on the couch with a groan. Why was he in the living room? Where was Beca? And why the hell did his head feel like it had been run over by a Mack truck? He ran his hands over his face as the blurry memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. Shit. He and Beca fought, and then he'd gotten drunk and stayed out half the night. He was such an asshole. His body chose that moment to turn on him, and he ran for the bathroom, barely making it in time before he threw up the contents of his stomach. As he leaned pathetically over the toilet bowl, vowing to never drink alcohol again, he heard tiny footsteps patter by the bathroom.

"Well, isn't karma a bitch." Jesse slowly turned his head to look at his wife, groaning helplessly as she stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over the swell of her stomach in an attempt to look angry.

"Believe me Becs, I'm paying for my crimes. I feel miserable." Beca's face softened as she walked over to Jesse and lowered herself onto the floor beside him with some difficulty. He attempted to reach out his hand to help her, but even the slightest movement brought back another wave of nausea. Fuck, he was way too old to be getting smashed like a teenager. He was going to be a father in a few months for crying out loud; he really needed to get his shit together.

Beca saw his misery and was immediately pained by it. No matter how angry she was at him, she hated to see him hurting. She gently rubbed her hand through his hair and down his back, and grabbed a cool cloth from the sink above her. She softly ran the cloth over his mouth and forehead, Jesse attempting a weak smile as he scatteredly thought about how lucky he was to have someone treat him with such mercy and compassion.

After he had sat for a few minutes without retching, Beca hoisted herself up, grumbling as it took her several tries to maneuver around her stomach. She gently pulled Jesse up, despite his protests, and let him lean on her as she walked him back to the couch. "I don't want you throwing up on our bed," she explained. "You can lay here on the couch and sleep this off." He nodded towards her gratefully, and eased himself back onto his previous night's bed. Jesse started to close his eyes when he felt Beca tap him awake. She gave him a half-hearted smile as she put aspirin to his mouth and then raised a cup of water to his lips. He drank thirstily, feeling a little bit better knowing that Beca wasn't completely angry with him. As he dozed off in a restless sleep, he couldn't help but see her beautiful face in his thoughts, a constant reminder of how lucky his life was.

* * *

While Jesse slept off his antics from the previous evening, Beca decided at least one person in the Swanson household needed to do something productive. Hard-edged, earspike wearing Beca put her reputation to shame as she played the dubious role of housewife: cleaning, doing laundry, and continuing the process of clearing out their guest room to turn it into a nursery. Three hours into the project, she had just finished moving a few light boxes they had never gotten around to unpacking when she felt strong arms wrap around her back and begin stroking her stomach. Even though this was something that usually relaxed her, Beca immediately tensed, not entirely having forgiven Jesse for his actions last night.

"You really shouldn't be lifting all of these boxes, Becs," she heard Jesse say into her ear. Beca just rolled her eyes, knowing he would say something to that effect. He was always so overprotective with her and it had only increased since she he had decided to put a person inside of her.

"I'm fine, Jesse. I only lifted things that were light." Beca turned to glare at him. "Besides, it's not like you were exactly capable of helping me. I'm guessing you've sufficiently slept off the alcohol?"

Jesse grimaced as he nodded. He had fallen right into that one. He reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers as he began to talk. "Beca, listen, about last night—"

"Jesse, it's fine. It's over, it's whatever." She pulled away from his embrace and began to walk out of the room. Jesse grabbed her hand again, pulling her towards him gently and placing a kiss on her forehead before he began speaking.

"No, Beca, it's not fine. I need you to know how sorry I am about last night. I shouldn't have stayed out and gotten drunk. It was irresponsible and I should have been here with you." He put his arms around her, stroking her back gently with his fingertips. She couldn't help but melt into his embrace as she let his words—the words she so desperately needed to hear—sink in and give her emotions some relief.

"I never want you to feel like I think our life is my second choice. I would never trade my life with you to go back and live the so-called typical college life with Angi or anyone else. I know our path is different than our friends and different from how we ever thought it would be. I can't speak for you but personally, I'm the happiest I've ever been. I don't feel like I'm sacrificing anything to be with you or to have our baby." He reached down and put both of his hands on her bump. She placed her hands over his, tracing patterns onto his skin as he continued his apology. "Every time I look at your stomach I get overwhelmed with how lucky I am to be with you. I know you don't believe me, but you're more gorgeous to me with our baby growing inside you than you've ever been. I'm so grateful that you've got our son protected and safe inside of you."

Beca couldn't hold it back any more, and he watched the tears from the tenderness of his words fall down her cheeks. Damnit, pregnancy made her way too emotional. But then again, when you have a man who loves you as completely as she knew Jesse loved her, it's pretty difficult not to become overwhelmed with gratitude. She didn't know how, but he always knew the perfect thing to say to her to make her worries go away. He was such a cheesy sap, but she so often couldn't pretend not to love it. She moved her hands from her baby and placed them on the cheeks of his father, pulling him towards her and giving him a passionate, tender kiss. When air became a necessity, she pulled away and leaned her head on his shoulder, basking in the comfort that just being around Jesse brought to her.

After a few minutes of silence, she heard Jesse begin to sing softly:

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while.  
Girl, you're amazing, just the way you are._

Beca couldn't help but smile as she heard her husband's rich, sexy voice in her ear. Damn him and that mouth. He knew how much she loved his singing and how it made her heart race. Whenever she heard him sing, she was immediately turned on. She turned and looked at him, and instead of seeing his usual smirk, (his singing had gotten him out of trouble many times before) she saw him looking at her with anxious eyes, like he was waiting for a response to the words he had said.

"Jesse, I'm the happiest I've ever been, too. You make waking up every day worth it for me. I can't wait to meet our son and have another version of you to wake up to. Yes, I was annoyed last night. I was just feeling insecure and wanted you here with me, but part of that was probably my hormones getting the best of me. Just because you're going to be a dad doesn't mean you can't have fun, Jess. You're a young dad, and I want you to be able to go out with your friends and not miss out." She leaned up to kiss him on the nose. "You just can't do it very often," she said with a chuckle. "I'm gonna need you here for backup when I have a baby that I have no clue what to do with."

Jesse grinned at her and leaned down for a kiss. "How did I get so lucky, Beca Swanson?" he whispered into her ear as they pulled away from the kiss. "You are the best woman in the world."

Beca thought about responding to that with a sarcastic quip, but decided to let the sweet moment play out. Seconds later, she knew she had made the right choice as Jesse began slowly walking her back to their bedroom. Words had never been her forte, but she damn well sure could show him how much he meant to her.

* * *

Jesse gently pushed her down onto the bed and lay down beside her. He slowly leaned her towards him and began raining soft kisses all over her face. Beca immediately felt raw heat all over her body in anticipation of what was to come. Every little kiss that Jesse placed on her face felt like a tiny tap of love, and even after years together he never failed to make her stomach turn with butterflies—well, until she was pregnant, that is. Now she felt the gentle jabs of their son, and she placed her hands there, laughing. "You've really got to get your son to calm down whenever you're around," Beca said with a smile. "He goes crazy whenever you're near me."

Jesse couldn't stop his trademark smirk from appearing on his face. "He's already taking cues from me, because I go crazy whenever I'm near you, too." Jesse patted her swollen belly and pressed a kiss to the area before he began speaking to it. "Listen buddy, let's lay low on the Beckham moves for a little bit. Daddy has some things to show mommy that you aren't old enough to know about," he said with a mischievous glance at Beca.

Beca rolled her eyes at him, and he responded by pulling her flush against him and stopping all talking. She wanted to melt into him, be as close as possible, but her belly had gotten to the point where it definitely made that difficult to happen. They kissed forcefully for several minutes, exploring under hemlines until Beca pulled away, panting. "Closer. I need to be closer," she panted.

Jesse grinned as he slowly pulled off her shirt, kissing his way up her stomach and pressing into the area between her much larger breasts. She leaned up as he began to unhook her bra with a look of total focus on his face. Beca let out a silent laugh as she began to kiss her way up his jaw line. Even after several years of having sex, he still couldn't figure out how to work a bra. Beca found it as endearing as he found it frustrating, and his determination every time he tried to pull hers off was nothing short of adorable to her. She felt slightly guilty for not telling him it was a nursing bra and could be easily unhooked from the front, but when she saw that sweet look of concentration on his face, she threw all thoughts of that out the window. "Aha!" he said triumphantly a few seconds later as he waved her bra in the air. Beca grabbed the bra out of his hand and threw it over her shoulder. He looked at her amusedly before pulling her towards him and kissing her fiercely. It's like some part of them always had to be connected when they were near each other; not kissing during sex wasn't an option.

Beca groaned as Jesse palmed her breasts, tweaking her nipples gently as he knew they were still sensitive (she only complained about it all. the. time.) She scraped her fingers down his back as she felt him kiss his way down her neck and her collarbone. He began to knead her breasts with his hands as he ground into her in an attempt to calm down his arousal. She continued to explore his body with her hands as he moved down to take one of her breasts into his mouth. Beca was whimpering at the feeling of his talented mouth on her when she felt a leaking sensation and saw Jesse startle as he moved his head away from her abruptly. He glanced up at Beca before staring down at her chest with a look of concern. He moved closer to inspect her and she saw his concerned face quickly turn into one of amusement as he began pursing his lips, trying to hold back his laughter. "What?!" Beca said with annoyance. He had gotten her all hot and bothered and then just _stopped_. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

His chin shook with the force of suppressed laughter as he pointed at her breast, "Umm…I think you just tried to breastfeed me, Becs," he said, finally unable to hold back the laughter in his voice.

Beca looked down and saw the substance on her chest and her face reddened. Fuck. She had noticed that her milk was coming in these past few days but it had never been enough for her to stop and do something about it. Of course, it had to show up as a problem when she was trying to be sexy and intimate with her husband. Talk about a mood killer. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry! It's not like I can help it! Do I have to remind you again that you're the one that did this to me?" Beca threw her fingers over her eyes as she tried to breathe heavily and stop the tears from coming.

She heard Jesse go silent and moments later felt his hands pry her fingers away and tenderly kiss her eyelids. "Baby, I think it is so sexy how your body is getting ready to take care of our son right now. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I was just a little taken aback, that's all." He kissed her lips gently and moved his head down to her chest. He never broke eye-contact with her as he gave a gentle suck to each of her nipples. "Your boobs are still perfect to me." Beca looked him straight in the eyes and knew what he said was true. This was her husband; the love of her life. He had seen her at a lot worse and the maximum disgustingness was still to come when she gave birth. She didn't need to feel embarrassed around him, because he would love her unconditionally anyway.

She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and yanked it off, running her hands all over the defined areas of his chest. Damn. Her nerd was _hot_. She yanked his head towards her and began to kiss him, slipping her tongue into his mouth and whimpering as he nibbled softly on her bottom lip.

She reached down between them and palmed Jesse through his pants, causing him to briefly stop his movements and groan into the kiss. Beca continued her way to release her favorite part of Jesse (her favorite partchanged by the hour, and at this moment it was his penis, sue her) by slowly unzipping his pants, teasing him through his boxers on her way down. Jesse pulled away from their kiss with a breathless moan. "Jesus, woman, you're trying to kill me."

Beca gave him one of _her_ trademark smirks as she pulled his pants and boxers down over his hips. "I'll try to hold off on that until after our kid is born." She felt his erection, hard and wet with precome against her thigh and she grinded into it before realizing she still had on too many clothes. Jesse seemed to come to the same conclusion as he slipped his fingers—those gifted, gifted fingers—beneath her pants and kissed his way down her leg as he pulled them down. Beca grabbed his hair with a groan as he worked his way back up her inner thigh, teasing her through her panties before he pulled them down and slid his index finger in between her folds.

"God, Beca, you're so wet for me already," he said softly as he slipped two of his fingers inside of her, giving one quick lick to her slit before he crawled up her body and met her lips in a fiery kiss. Beca moaned as she trailed down his hard body, fisting his erection with little control and moving her hand up and down his length as he continued to hit all the right spots inside of her. She could hear his breathing become shallow as she continued to work his dick while she grinded into his hand. When he began to press his thumb against her clit, Beca began to lose the minimal amount of control she had and stopped her worshiping of his dick as she felt the familiar tingling building up inside of her. She came hard all over Jesse's hand, moaning his name over and over as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of her.

Beca looked down to see she was still holding his dick with shaking hands. God, he was so _big_. She could stare at any part of him all day, but as she looked at his naked form, she saw the man she loved and the blueprint of a boy she never knew, and she knew she was a lucky woman. As she licked her lips at the sight of his body, she turned to look him in the eyes. "I need to feel you inside of me, Jesse. _Now_." She felt him twitch beneath her hand and she knew he was in complete agreement. He moved out of her hand and wrapped his own around his erection, stroking it several times before placing his head at her entrance. It took him a few seconds to comfortably maneuver around her belly, but when he found a position that worked, he slowly started to push his way inside of her. When he hit the bottom, they both moaned at the feeling of closeness between them. Jesse looked into her eyes and intertwined their hands as he slowly began to thrust inside of her. Beca leaned back onto the bed and closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of him sliding in and out of her. She felt Jesse arch over her belly in order to press a kiss to her face, and she responded by grabbing his ass and pulling him flush towards her. _Fuck_. She moaned as she felt him hit _that_ spot inside of her. The man seriously knew how to work his dick.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped as she felt him abruptly pull out of her. He moved to lie down and twisted her around towards him. "I wanna see you ride me, Becs." he pleaded.

Beca took his dick in her hands and swiped it down her slit before sliding down onto his hips, his erection impaled inside of her. He moaned as he hit the bottom. "Fuck, Beca, you feel so deep, so tight." he choked out. She pulled him up slightly to kiss her as she continued to move around his hips, the obvious effort of her extra weight leaving her breathless. He placed his hands on her stomach and attempted to help her by thrusting upwards, leaving her moaning with the feeling of fullness his dick gave her. She looked down to see him staring at her with _that_ look and it stilled her.

"Don't look at my six chins, Jesse. Focus."

He startles, like he didn't realize he had been staring. "Sorry. I just…do you know how overwhelmingly sexy it is to look up and see a pregnant woman—that you know you made pregnant—riding you?" He let out a deep breath as Beca looked down at him with surprise. He was genuinely _wrecked_ at the fact that he made her pregnant and he got to watch her ride his dick. "I think I'm gonna to keep you pregnant all the time," he said wickedly as he leaned over to where they were joined and began rubbing her clit. Beca didn't even have time to make a sarcastic response (because that was _so_ not happening) before she exploded all over his dick, tightening her walls around him as she rode him to her second orgasm of the night.

As she came down from her high, she could feel Jesse's thrusts begin to become more frantic, and she knew he was close. He was looking down to where they were joined and watching himself move inside of her, something she knew he loved. She loved it too, although she could no longer see it due to her belly being in the way. "Baby, I'm close," he panted. He kept his hands firmly on her stomach, gripping her as he thrust into her desperately. He only lasted a few more pushes before he tightened around her and moaned her name as he spilled inside of her, filling her with a familiar warmth and wetness that was all Jesse. Feeling him come inside her, filling her with his seed was one of her favorite moments of love-making. As intimate as it was, it surprisingly never scared her. She just liked having a little part of him with her even if the sex was over.

When she felt the spurting end, she stayed inside of him for another minute while he basked in the love that they had just proved, thinking about nothing but how good he felt and how perfect Beca was. When he started to open his eyes, Beca pulled off of him, his come spilling out of her and onto his leg.

Jesse sighed with completeness as he grabbed a washcloth and cleaned off his leg and cleaned in between Beca's thighs. "Don't," she whined as he started. "I like having you all over me."

He gave her a smirk as he kissed her lips quickly. "Sorry babe, but otherwise it's going to get all over the sheets, and then you'll make me change them. And right now, I want to lay here with my perfect wife and my perfect baby and not change bedding."

Beca pouted as she allowed him to wipe her off. It's not like she could see down there anyway. Jesse laid back down and pulled her towards him, spooning her as he placed a light kiss to her ear. Beca immediately began to tire with the contentness of it all, and a few minutes later she could barely keep her eyes open. "I hope you know how much I love you," Beca whispered as she drifted off.

Jesse ran his fingers through her hair and sweetly placed his arm around her belly, resting his hand on top of the one she had already placed there. "I don't think you could have demonstrated that any more than you just did, my sweet Beca." Beca smiled to herself tiredly, and she heard Jesse begin to snore lightly as she drifted off into dreamland with the man of her dreams already by her side.

* * *

A few hours later, Beca woke up with a startle. She had a terrible reoccurring nightmare, one that always seemed to take her to places she never wanted to remember. She turned to see her husband still curled up behind her, holding her protectively beside him. She breathed a sigh of relief, but couldn't stop her mind from taking off into dark places and the land of "what if?" and wishful thinking. Before Barden, Beca could honestly say she never wanted to be in love. She didn't think that out of fear, she just never thought love was worth the hassle. Of course, Jesse changed all that for her and had made her feel emotions that she had never even knew existed. Jesse had dated Angi in high school but had never slept with the girl and had never been serious about anyone other than Beca. He had told Beca when they first started dating and talking about their past relationships about his virginity status, and had been very open about the fact that he only wanted to sleep with someone he could see himself with forever.

The night that she took Jesse's virginity was one of the best nights of both of their lives. She still remembers it vividly, how his hands shook as he tried to put a condom on to the point where Beca had to take over, cupping his cheek with her hand and whispering in his ear to calm his nerves. How he looked into her eyes like she was the best thing he's ever seen as he felt himself inside her. How he looked down to see where they were joined and looked back up at her with disbelief, whispering how he couldn't believe how perfectly they fit together. How Beca cried silent tears when she felt him move against her, because she had never known that sex could be so _emotional_ and how she now knew why people called it "making love." How he pulled her to his chest when they were done and looked at her with such tenderness and intensity, whispering that he was so happy that he waited for her.

But Beca hadn't waited for him, and days later she started getting the feeling that she was damaged goods, because Jesse saved himself for her even though he didn't know it, and she had wasted this precious thing on random men who meant nothing to her. She had panicked and attempted to break-up with Jesse, telling him he deserved better. He calmly informed her that he was _not_ going to be breaking up with her ever. Beca had just started at him before she kissed him angrily and fallen into his bed. That night, she had confessed to him in the cover of darkness that she felt used-up and unworthy every time they had sex. He had held her tightly, telling her how precious and loved she was by him no matter what she had done in the past. Jesse had kissed her head repeatedly, telling her he loved her for who she was now, and he only saw the future when he looked at her. He told her that it was painful to think of her with other men, but that he chose not to, because what they had was so special he knew she could never have had it with anyone else. To him, she was perfect even with her past, and as she kissed him soundly she knew that she would love this man forever.

She thought about those painful conversations again in this moment, and she still wished so badly that she hadn't given her most intimate offerings to anyone else because she knew no one would ever guard her heart so unconditionally and be this perfect for her. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to squeeze the memories of her life before Jesse out of her brain. She had never imagined that someone could only have one person they loved, and that they could love that person forever. But years ago, she met a man who showed her for the first time what friendship was, and that man eventually became more than a friend. As their relationship progressed, she had begun to realize that maybe love could last forever and maybe it was possible to be happy and content in a life that revolved around someone else. As she lay in their bed with Jesse's arms wrapped tightly around her stomach, she prayed desperately that her own child would never repeat her mistakes. She begged God to let her son have Jesse's carefree, loving heart and that she could be the kind of parent that loved him openly enough to provide that for him. Her worst fear would be passing on her innate sense of distrust and coldness to her son. She snuggled herself closer to Jesse, vowing to herself in that moment that she show her baby boy every day how to _live_.

* * *

**I'm not quite sure how this got so...explicit. My life is a constant shitshow, but updates will hopefully be faster than this. :)**


End file.
